1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to encoding and decoding an image which may improve image compression efficiency by predicting image data in a frequency domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for efficiently encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. One principle of image compression is to reduce the amount of image data to be encoded by generating a prediction value of the image data to be encoded and encoding a difference between the image data and the prediction value. A codec such as moving picture expert group (MPEG)-4 or H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC) performs encoding by generating a prediction block of a current block through intra prediction or inter prediction in a time domain and transforming and quantizing a residual value that is a difference between the current block and the prediction block.